


Cortes de papel

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Bokuto es un exagerado y a Akaashi, en su desesperación, se le ocurre una forma para hacerle guardar silencio.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cortes de papel

Pasadas las dos de la tarde y con ello, también el horario de almuerzo, todas las clases se volvían insoportables para la mayoría de los jóvenes. Independiente de lo mucho que pudieran disfrutar algunas de ellas, el cansancio podía percibirse en la masa escolar de aquel salón. Algunos cabeceaban tratando de prestar atención a la pizarra, mientras que otros tan sólo se rindieron e hicieron de sus brazos sobre la mesa, una cómoda almohada.

Kōtarō hace rato que intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le era imposible. Había comido mucho en el casino de la escuela y moría de ganas por una siesta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo su mentón había quedado apoyado sobre la palma de su mano, haciéndole cerrar los ojos en aquella posición. Sólo se percató de su estado al tercer llamado de atención por parte del maestro, sumado a una bola de papel en pleno rostro que le lanzó un compañero. 

"Bokuto Kōtarō", repitió por cuarta vez el maestro al observar que el mencionado por fin había abierto los ojos con el proyectil lanzado por su compañero de clases. Esto tampoco le hizo mucha gracia al hombre mayor, pero al ver que fue lo único que funcionó con el chico de cabellos locos, no le reprendió más allá que con una mirada. Ante el llamado, el chico se irguió por completo en su asiento, hasta quedar sentado derecho con ambos brazos uno a cada lado. _"_ Ve por las fotocopias para la lectura del día de hoy", sentenció haciendo que el alumno se levantara de golpe, llevando el borde de su mano a la frente, en un gesto militar. 

"¡Sí, señor!", gritó molestando una vez más al docente, quien rodó los ojos y le pidió que se apresurara. Salió del salón con las risas de sus compañeros como despedida, lo cual le hizo sonreír y dirigirse a la biblioteca a paso lento, haciendo el tonto con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando y dando grandes zancadas con sus zapatos negros.

La bibliotecaria lo recibió con un _"_ Shh", pues le había escuchado desde dentro. 

"Lo siento, vengo por la fotocopias", se disculpó y bajó la voz.

La mujer lo miró impaciente y levantó una ceja "¿Asignatura? ¿Clase?".

"Literatura. Tercer año, clase uno", respondió al instante.

Mientras la bibliotecaria se dedicaba a engrapar las hojas del extracto de poema que leerían y analizarían ese día, Bokuto se percató de que alguien más acababa de ingresar por la pesada puerta del gran salón lleno de libros.

"Buenas tardes", saludó el recién llegado con una pequeña reverencia a la bibliotecaria. Si bien se dio cuenta de la presencia de su compañero de equipo, sólo lo saludó de pronto con un breve gesto, asintiendo con su cabeza mientras lo miraba. Volvió a dirigirse a la mujer detrás del mesón, quien le sonrió ante la habitual cordialidad del alumno.

"¡Akaashi! ¿También te tienen para los mandados por quedarte dormido?". Volvió a alzar la voz, haciendo que nuevamente le hicieran guardar silencio, esta vez por partida doble.

"No sé de qué hablas, Bokuto-san. Soy el encargado de las fotocopias en todas las asignaturas de mi clase", aclaró mientras recogía un pequeño lote de lo que parecían ser guías de ejercicios de matemáticas. No habían muchos estudiantes en la clase seis.

"¿O sea que eres el de los mandados por opción propia? Qué aburrido...", canturreó lo último haciendo que Keiji le dirigiera una mirada de pocos amigos.

El par emprendió retorno a sus respectivas salas a paso lento, pudiendo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en el proceso. Kōtarō se veía algo complicado con el lote de hojas. Era bastante grande y pesado y aunque tenía la fuerza para cargarlo, de por sí su torpeza le complicaba todo el doble. El armador lo miró de reojo tratar de mantener el equilibrio con movimientos estereotipados salidos quizás de qué personaje de serie infantil.

"¿No quieres que te ayude con...? Eso".

Las fotocopias del poema habían caído al suelo, seguido de un sonoro quejido por parte del mayor. Keiji se agachó para poder ayudarle a recogerlas. Sin embargo, el de cabellos grises las tomaba con un descuido que le desesperaba. Las hojas se estaban doblando y ensuciando. Pero antes de que Akaashi le diera un manotazo en su mano por la barbaridad que estaba cometiendo, Bokuto se detuvo de golpe acompañado de un agudo sonido de dolor. Se había cortado el dedo.

"¡DUELE!"

"Bokuto-san, no grites. Es sólo un corte. Déjame ver". Trató de tomar la mano del mayor para verificar si efectivamente era tan grave como lo hacía ver, pero este no dejaba de recalcar lo mucho que le ardía el dedo. "Bokuto-san... ¡Bokuto-san!", repetía tratando de que le pusiera atención.

Luego de varios segundos de intentar que Kōtarō se calmara, Keiji le agarró la muñeca y observó su dedo medio. Tenía una pequeña gota de sangre que parecía haber detenido su trayecto. Harto de los gritos y exageraciones del capitán, lo llevó a su boca para poder parar el sangrado. Y como si fuera una especie de chupón puesto a un bebé llorón para calmarlo, el chico dejó de inmediato de hablar. Es más, se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de creer lo que el menor había hecho. Los papeles volvieron a caérsele de las manos

Keiji dejó el dedo en su boca por un par de segundos, quieto, entre su lengua y paladar, mientras ambos permanecían arrodillados en el suelo del pasillo principal –que por suerte, se encontraba vacío, ya que todos estaban en clases–. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que cuando se decidió a abrirlos y se encontró con los enormes orbes ambarinos del otro chico, se sonrojó aún más que este. Alejó la mano de Kōtarō de su boca e intentó balbucear nervioso algo que el mayor entendió como una disculpa bastante apenada de su parte.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, el moreno recogió las fotocopias del de tercero, tendiéndoselas sin decirle nada. El chico con apariencia de búho las recibió, aun sin procesar el actuar del armador. Keiji tomó sus propias fotocopias, se puso de pie y dando una reverencia mecánica, se despidió para desaparecer en la curva que lo llevaría a su propio salón.

"Madre mía..." soltó para sí mismo al ver cómo Akaashi se alejaba dejando más preguntas que respuestas en su convulsionada cabeza que no paraba de mandar impulsos eléctricos como loca a varias partes de su cuerpo.

Y a una mucho más que las demás, por supuesto.


End file.
